


I love you

by JamieJay



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: But lots of fluff, Fluff, M/M, arts student mingyu, meanie, photography student wonwoo, slight angst I guess ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieJay/pseuds/JamieJay
Summary: When he wanted to take his picture, he didn’t tell him to smile, but told him “I love you” and his smile was more beautiful.





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a text I saw on Pinterest that said: “When he wanted to take her picture, he didn’t tell her to smile, but told her “I love you” and her smile was more beautiful”.

“Mingyu! Please, I told you I need a genuine smile.“ Wonwoo whines for what it felt like the tenth time already.

Wonwoo is working on some project from the university, it is a huge project and he has been doing it for 2 months already. His boyfriend agreed to help him by being his model, but they had a fight two days ago for nothing really and it’s getting so hard to connect with each other at the photoshoot. 

Mingyu is supposed to feel relaxed and happy on the beach - they even traveled to Gyeongpo, a very awkward trip, but here they are - however since their fight he can’t seem to give his favourite photographer in whole world a true smile. “Sorry, Won! It’s not like I’m doing it on purpose you know!”. The younger does not want to fight anymore, but he’s tired of being at fault. 

The older sighs, “I know, baby, there’s no need to shout. Let’s just calm down, I planned this weeks ago and besides the photos it was supposed to be a nice date for us.“ Wonwoo just wants to be okay with Mingyu again, he doesn’t like to fight and they rarely do so, normally their relationship is close to perfection. “Gyu, let’s take a break, I’m hungry and I think we should talk.” 

“Okay, Won. Erm, I brought some stuff I did at home, I thought we could have a picnic if that’s okay?“

“That would be lovely.“ It is nice to know his boyfriend thought of this as an opportunity of making amends as well.

They eat in silence while watching the sea and its waves, it feels nice and Wonwoo just loves this feeling and he can’t stop thinking that he wants to be able to do this for the rest of his life, their life. The smaller cannot imagine his life without the man by his side anymore, they’ve been dating since Wonwoo’s senior year on high school and that was 3 years and a half ago and each day the older feels more in love and wanting to be with Mingyu.

“I’m sorry.”

The younger’s soft voice stops Wonwoo’s trail of thoughts and he turns to look at his boyfriend who still is looking at the sea. “Sorry about what, Gyu?” Won asks observing the other’s feature, ethereal, he thinks. “I’m sorry for not being able to do this right, normally I easily do what I’m supposed to. But I can’t stop thinking about us, I don’t like when we fight and we didn’t said that we were sorry, I mean, I didn’t say I was sorry, so I’m sorry about that too. I didn’t mean to make it sound that I don’t like having you around at my apartment I actually wanted to ask you to move in, but I didn’t know how and my stupid self acted that way.”

“When should I pack?“

Mingyu looks at Wonwoo “What?”

“Well, it’s not like I’m against it.“ The taller turns again to the sea and gives out a soft smile at that, which gives the photographer an idea. He grabs his camera and sets it up so it is getting a clear shot at the arts student.

“Gyu?”

The boy just hums in acknowledgement.

“I love you.“

At that Mingyu turns abruptly and gives out the brightest smile, showing all of his teeth and making his eyes close with wrinkles, the camera captures it just at the right time and Wonwoo smiles at that and he just keep smiling at the beautiful scene in front of him. “I really do love you, more than I have ever loved anything. I love you more than I love my projects and you know that I have never loved anything as much as I love the pictures I take, even the ones that aren’t that good. But they are not even close to you, you are my life Gyu, you really are. You are beautiful and I love you.“

Mingyu’s bright smile turns into a soft one as he reaches one hand to cups his boyfriend’s face. Wonwoo has never told him his that he loved him. The younger has said it before and he was almost sure that the older felt the same, it’s not like he really need the words since he knows his boyfriend prefers action instead of words. However, hearing it, in such a straightforward way, felt so goddamn good. So he leans in, gently kissing the man in front of him, trying to share with his lover every single bit of happiness he has inside.

“You know, I feel like if we restart the photoshoot now I will be able to give out any kind of smile you want, since I have never felt this happy. I love you Won, so much.“

“We can take pictures later, let’s just be like this for a bit, love.“

Mingyu smiles again as Wonwoo kisses him and they just stay like that for a bit, kissing as the sea serves as a sweet melody on the background, the sun showering them with warmth and a sweet light and for a moment Wonwoo thinks, this must be the most beautiful photo he could ever see and it will be safely put inside their memories, for only him and his boyfriend to ever see. And it will be their treasure to keep.


End file.
